Enter Shikia
by Raven Master
Summary: A mysterious woman steals one of Koenma’s new rare items but who is she?
1. The Thief

During the middle of the night at Koenma's castle everyone was asleep except for the guards . Who kept their eyes on the rare items , suddenly a young woman knocked out the guards with just a kick . She has short black hair , violet eyes , and wears black and blue clothing . She approached to a jewel that was kept in a glass case " This must the jewel that I've been searching for " . The woman sliced the glass case in half with her ninja like swords and took the jewel. Botan woke up then she saw the mysterious woman that stole the jewel and said "Hold it right there!" But the woman rolled her eyes and ran Botan deiced to chase the thief, Koenma woke up as well. "Botan what's going? … " He stopped for a moment "Wait a minute that's THE KIMORI JEWEL!! " Yes and I'm taking it with me" the woman said "why would you do such a thing?" Botan asked "I can't tell you but I'll spare your lives, because the both of you are weak to kill." Then Botan got mad "WHAT WEAK I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!!!"

The woman looked like a calm person who just ignored Botan's anger "If you really want to fight me you'll have to be stronger than that." The woman walked up to the doors that had been sealed Koenma said "In case you haven't noticed the doors are sealed that means a thief like yourself can't escape . " "I know but that won't stop my powerful attack." Koenma and Botan made a shocking look on their faces thinking that this could be a problem the woman was glowing all red. "She must be using her spirit energy on those swords" Botan thought the woman jumped up and headed straight down for the sealed doors her swords glowed with electricity in them "ENERGY BLADE STIRKE!!!" Her attack was powerful the doors had huge slice marks the woman made a run for it Koenma and Botan chased her but she jumped off the entrance "What! she jumped right when we had the chance." "She must be a daredevil." Botan said. George (the blue ogre).

Had a shocking look on his face "Hey, what happened here?" Koenma didn't seem happy at all "WERE YOU ASLEEP THIS WHOLE TIME!?" "Well uhh … yes" Koenma couldn't believe that someone had the power to blow up the sealed doors. "Botan get Yusuke tell him that this is extremely important. " "Right away." Botan replied. Meanwhile Yusuke was asleep after Botan arrived "Yusuke wake up this is an emergency." but still he kept on snoring "Wake up Koenma doesn't have time for this." Botan was about to wake him up so she whacked him with her oar. Finally Yusuke woke up "Botan can't you see that I'm trying to sleep!" "Sorry but Koenma sent me here he says that this is extremely important. So you need to there right away. " It wasn't long before Yusuke had made a decision "Fine I'll see what the toddler wants now." at Koenma's castle "Yusuke I'm glad that you're here " Yusuke was half asleep " Yeah I know now what's the case ? " Now Koenma was ready "At 10:30 p.m. we were asleep but a woman broke in, knocked out the guards, and took a rare item known as the Kimori Jewel. It has the power to heal wounds, scars, and sickness.

"Botan and I tried to stop her but she got away she even used her spirit energy to create a powerful attack." "So that's why there's a huge slice mark on your doors?" Yusuke asked. "Yes after school I need you to find that woman or else my father will be furious she has short black hair, violet eyes, and wears black and blue clothing." Yusuke was back at his house, Botan was about to leave " Okay now remember what Koenma said about that mystery woman." " I know besides it'll be easy." Before school started Yusuke thought " So now there's a woman that stole a healing jewel. But why.. who ever she is I'll find her and find out why she stole that jewel.

END

If you like my story I'll make a few chapters. You might already know who this woman is because of the title.


	2. Face To Face

Last time a mysterious woman stole the Kimori jewel it has the power to heal anyone.

But why would she steal it find out.

At lunch Kuwabara noticed something that Yusuke has been doing a lot of thinking lately. "Hey Urimeshii what are you thinking about? You better tell me. " "Okay I'll tell you." A few minutes later Yusuke has told Kuwabara about what happened last night. "So now some girl stole a healing jewel and you have to find her after school."

"It'll be easy Kuwabara."

"I don't think so looking for a girl that has short black hair, violet eyes, and wears black and blue that can be anyone. It'll take forever to find someone who looks like her but it wouldn't be her at all! " (Some of you might think that Kuwabara has a point.) Then Botan flies over to them "Hello Yusuke, Kuwabara Koenma sent me to help you out. Are the both of you trying to find the mystery thief? " "Yeah Urimeshii and I will find out who that thief who's also a girl." When Yusuke and Kuwabara were on their mission the mysterious woman was on top of a building it seems that she survived the fall.

"I can hear everything that you're saying later we'll meet face to face." Meanwhile Botan was following Yusuke and Kuwabara "Botan I don't think you should follow us. That woman might attack you from behind. " Botan didn't look like she was worried "I'll be fine I just want to see if you can beat her."

Kuwabara kept his eyes on everything around them like if someone was watching them "Hey guys I'm getting the felling that someone's following us or watching us." "Relax Kuwabara." "I'm serious Urimeshii it could be that mystery girl."

"Hmm A defensive idiot but he's right I am watching you. Now it's time."

Suddenly large tree branches almost crashed into Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan. "Okay what just happened?" Kuwabara asked. Then Yusuke notice something "I think someone sliced the tree branches."

And Botan said "Yusuke look!" The mysterious woman was standing on top of a tree.

"So you've managed to escape my trap."

"You're the thief aren't you?"

End

Now Yusuke meets this mysterious woman. I'll probably make one more chapter to

This story bye !


	3. Yusuke vs Shikia

Hi, I'm back so now Yusuke meets the mysterious woman along with Kuwabara and

Botan. Will Yusuke find out what that woman's up to find out?

And I made a few errors on chapter .2. and .1. Sorry but I'll do better next time.

"All right lady who are you and what do want with the Kilo jewel, Kimono jewel, .Whatever it's called just hand it over." The woman just stood up on that tree "Yusuke it's called the Kimori jewel." Yusuke stared at Botan "Right the Kimori jewel." "Hey, Urameshi didn't Koenma say that the girl's a ninja?"

"I am a ninja you idiot."

"What did you say!?"

"Kuwabara let Yusuke handle this." Botan said she was still a bit mad when the woman insulted her.

"If you really want to know who I am you'll have to catch me first." Then the woman chopped up another tree branch and kicked it. So that it can hit Yusuke but he made a quick dodge move the woman didn't look like she was finished yet. She kept on running while Yusuke was chasing after her someone was watching them.

It was a white wolf; it watched Yusuke and the mysterious woman from the streets. It stared to run just to find out what's going on.

Now back to chase Yusuke found the woman in the woods. "Playtimes over now tell me who you are and what do you want with the Kimori jewel!?" The woman was ready to introduce herself.

"My name is Shikia and you must be Yusuke Urameshi."

"How did you know?"

"Because I have excellent hearing, I can even hear someone whispering"

Botan was surprised that a woman like Shikia has excellent hearing. So were Kuwabara and Yusuke

"If I beat you in battle will you hand over the jewel?"

"Fine I will."

"Okay let's go!"

Yusuke was about to punch Shikia. Then she grabbed her swords and unleashed one of her powerful attacks "TRIPLE KICK!!" The Triple Kick is a speed kick attack for Shikia she only uses her right leg to attack. But Yusuke survived that one "Urimeshi is this the first time that you've been kicked by a girl?" "Very funny Kuwabara but I forgot to laugh." Next Yusuke ran quickly towards Shikia and punched her.

"You're punches are good but, mine are too weak. That's why I only use my swords and kicks.

Also I'm the fastest climber. " She used her swords to climb up one of the dead trees. Suddenly Shikia

Jumped down and was planning to strike Yusuke. He dodged the slash attack that gave him a cut, he punched her stomach. "It seems that you're full of surprises. This would the perfect time to unleash my other powerful attack so get ready! "

END

I hope you liked that one. You're probably wondering who that wolf was

But it'll show up on the final chapter to this story.

Bye!


End file.
